Catch me if I fall…don’t if I jump
by Ro.Kitsune
Summary: Hermione's heart-broken but unknown to her, she has a dragon waiting for her to love......i'm not sure what the ratinggenre is going to be so i'll just keep writing as long as u keep reading.
1. Default Chapter

  
**_Catch me if I fall...don't if I jump   
_**  
Harry's POV  
  
The note said to meet her in the astronomy tower at 2 am. So here I am and there she is. She's beautiful standing near that ledge, but only in a sisterly way. I've been worried for her for some time now. She and Ron just had a horrible break up and I think it has been really hard on her. No one knows why they broke up. Well maybe now she'll tell me.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Wow! He looks wonderful. He always looks good, even at two in the morning. Well here it goes. "Harry, I'm glad you came." "Of course I would, but why so late?" "Because I have to tell you something and you're always around someone so I can never speak to you alone without someone overhearing or interrupting." I'm so nervous telling him all this but if I don't then I couldn't stand it. "Harry, do you know the reason why Ron and I broke up? Of course you don't, we never told you or anyone for that matter. It's because of you Harry." "Me? Why me?" "Because I love you. I've always loved you. I've been so depressed keeping these feelings inside. I went out with Ron to see if these feelings for you were true and to get rid of them, but I can't. That's why Ron and I broke up, because he knows I love you. Please Harry tell me you feel the same." Then I whispered in a small voice, "Harry I don't think I could live without you by my side."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. But I have to tell her the truth, she deserves to know. "Hermione, I do love you, but only as a sister. We could never be together like that. Also I have a secret to confess that know one knows yet. Herms, I love Ginny. We've been going out for years now and I'm going to ask her to marry me after we're both out of school." I saw her go so still, silent tears running down her face. I reached to wipe them off her face but she moved away. She was already on the ledge, she couldn't go any farther. "Herms, please..." I reached for her again and she fell. "Hermione!" I watched her fall, me, Harry the-boy-who- lived Potter, couldn't save her. 

My first herms/draco fic. Reviews are welcome.  



	2. What? Grey eyes?

**Hermione's POV**

I let out a scream. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to fall, I don't want to die. How could this happen. It wasn't supposed to end this way. I was supposed to have a beautiful house surrounded by a white picket fence and 2.5 children that had my unusually bushy hair and his gorgeous gray eyes. Wait... gray eyes? I must be dreaming. Blink once, twice. Yep, still there. Damn I'm in hell. "Granger, why are you jumping out of towers in the middle of the night? What did you need yet another reason to give the 'Golden Trio' publicity?"

**Draco's POV**

I was practicing catching the snitch because I hate losing to Potter. So what better way to practice then at 2 in the morning? No distractions, no dumb and dumber and no leeching Parkinson.

I like coming out here to think also. Its not like I hate the wonder three, well I hate two of them, but Granger, I cant seem to get her out of my mind, its not like she has changed a whole lot in looks, same big brown eyes, same know-it-all look. Same bushy yet somewhat tamer hair. But there is something about her that has changed; her aura is different, sadder.

I'm coming back from practice when I see her. She's on the ledge, and then she falls. Man she can scream. I zoom to her and catch her in the nick of time. Of course this is when I say my smug lines. A Malfoy never shows his true feelings. "Granger, why are you jumping out of towers in the middle of the night? What did you need yet another to give the 'Golden Trio' publicity?" I would probably get slapped for that one if she wasn't practically melded to me. Who knew Granger was afraid of heights.

I brought her down to the ground and could finally breathe again. "So mind explaining to me why you jumped?" "I didn't jump, I fell," she said. I must have looked skeptical because she started yelling me trying to prove her innocence then next thing I know she falls to her knees crying. That's something you don't see everyday. I moved down next to her and did something a Malfoy was never supposed to do. I comforted her. I pulled her in my lap and rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her with my words. My parents are going to kill me if they find out this little moment.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I'll try better to get the other chapters out sooner. I really hope you like this story. Thank you to the ones that have reviewed. I really appeiciate it, I'll do a shout out soon.

Silver


End file.
